Jamea
by PoPdAfAb
Summary: Slade couldn't have Robin as his apprentice. So he goes after the next best thing. His child. But who will be the mother? COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah… on with it!

Chapter1: The Plan

It was a dark and stormy night. The thunder was booming and the lightning was flashing. Slade was sitting in his dark lair trying to devise his next plan for the Titans. All his previous plans had failed. Either way no matter how many robots or how many crooneys he had the Titans always prevailed. But his main problem was that he had no apprentice. After Slade was gone who would rein terror unto this city? Who would be their ruler? But he was at an end. There was no one left. All his available choices had failed. He went over them in his mind.

Robin. His original choice. He was the perfect one. Like a son to him. Robin had deep ambition and was a fearless leader willing to take risks. Not only risks to himself but to others. Unfortunately for Slade's liking Robin was willing to make to much risk to be blackmailed. To make it worse his friends intervened and stood behind him. Together they overthrew the madman. Robin was no longer his. Slade lost him.

After Robin there was Terra. A little easier to join Slade's side. Slade has shown her trust and understanding. A girl with dangerous powers that became his to control. Unfortunately before Slade came along Terra had become to emotionally attached. The Titans came back for her. Terra made the foolish decision of turning on Slade to save the city. Foolish girl. Yet another apprentice was lost. He needed to figure out what was wrong.

Every apprentice was "persuaded" to join the dark side with Slade. They had motivation but yet one thing was missing. But Slade needed to figure out what was wrong. When suddenly it him. Both of his apprentices had minds of their own. Previously they had lived lives, raised differently to be good. Slade needed his own child. One he could raise to obey him and only him. But it came to his attention that Slade had no powers. His children would be powerless. He needed someone that would be just like Robin. Just as athletic as him. Cloning was not an option. Technology had not yet passed that barrier. But humans were as close to cloning as Slade was going to get. So he decided that he would make Robin have a child.

The plan was perfect. But the only problem was that who would have a baby with Robin. Why would Robin have a baby? How was this going to work out? Being a sharp man Slade easily came up with a plan. He would manipulate Robin in some way where he would never even notice. Then when the baby was born he would kidnap it. Train the baby to do whatever he asked. Best off all Robin would be held against something. That not even his own children would be safe from Slade. Slade even knew who the lucky pawn to be the mother would be. Yes, it was all worked out. Never had a more brilliant plan been set into place. Now to put it in motion.

Well did you like it? Do you think you know who the mother will be? Plaese read and review. Not just flames but constructive critism. Tell me if I should continue. And I will only if I get 50 reviews. PoPdAfAb


	2. Phase 1

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans… Thanx for not bashing me guys. I'll remember that!

Chapter: Phase 1

It was late at night. Slade's plan was all a go. HE was going to go through with the plan. He had spent the last months working on a potion. Whoever drank it would listen to any suggestion. Ranging from as small as asking out a cute girl or as big as killing someone. It was the most diabolical thing ever. As Slade headed to the crime scene with his hoard of minions he needed a distraction so he could get Robin and the soon to be mother in place. The both of them would need to be alone where they couldn't be seen. No witnesses.

MEANWHILE…….

At the tower things were going as usual. Pandemonium, mayhem, destruction! But hey what do you expect from a bunch of teenagers living alone. (Alone… alone…creepy anyway)Starfire was in the kitchen trying to experiment with different items in the microwave. "Tell me Robin what will happen if I place this fork of metal in the wave of micros?" Starfire asked inquisitively. Robin responded with "Uh that WOULDN'T be a good idea" and quickly grabbed the fork from her strong grip. Beast Boy and Cyborg were trying to coach Raven on how to work the controller. "Left! Left! Hit the nitro! Slow Down!" He screamed in her ear. While Beast Boy was chanting "Beat him! Beat him! Beat him!" They were pounding the words into her head. So Raven just disobeyed them both and ran the car off the road where by the cheap 2-D graphics did the rest. Cyborg yelled "Aw man Rae. You weren't even trying." "Exactly." She responded blankly. "You know if you tried you might make it past the first lap." Beast Boy said. Robin walked over to the couch and asked "Hey so when are you guys gonna give up until you figure out that she's not going to play?" Beast Boy responded "Until all Americans have been transformed into Game Slaves!" as a tear dropped from his eye. All of a sudden an explosion happened from the microwave. Everyone turned an accusing look to Starfire as she stood there hair blown back. "I apologize friends" she said.

Suddenly Slade's face appeared on the screen. Robin gritted his teeth and said "Slade."

"Hello Robin and Titans. Long time, no see. I hope you haven't forgotten about me. I hope you will be there to see me acquire my newest weapon, the Universal Destabilizer. It…" Robin interrupted "Radiates atoms to the point where they become unstable and explode" Slade responded "Well someone has been studying on there weapons of mass destruction. Why I don't know" Robin retorted "Just get back to the point" Robin was getting impatient. Slade continued "In 3 hours this weapon will send a mega-micro wave through the city. Thus destroying everything in a matter of hours. The question is can you stop me?" With that Slade's face disappeared. Immediately the Titans filed out the doors. Unaware that after this night there views on each other and their friendship would take a downfall for the worst.

When they arrived at the place where the Destabalizer was held they were dumbfounded. There was no robbery taking place. "Whoa dude where's the robbery, the panic, the mayhem?" Beast Boy screamed. Raven replied" Looks like it was a setup. No robbery in progress" Everybody was trying to think. Where could he have gone? Robin said "I would think Slade would want the prime place to set it off. Which would be either side of the city. That weapon has a one way wave so it would be perfect." So everybody agreed to split up. Just to check. Robin had elected to go alone, no questions. He searched the west side while the rest searched the east side. Robin found himself in an alley on the west side. He was searching for something suspicious. He had a strange feeling that someone was there. Robin turned around several times to find no one. Then suddenly he turned around and was grabbed by none other than Slade. "You know Robin you are so predictable. I expected you to think to come here. And… I was right." Robin couldn't get any air to say anything. Slade grabbed the potion from his wrist and opened it. He slithered it down Robin's throat and Robin stopped struggling and stood erect. "Now Robin, listen carefully. You will do me a favor. You're going to help me make a baby. You will …"

Slade soon sent Robin off to do his mission and disappeared. He picked up his communicator and called the team. "Cyborg picked up and said "Hey Robin did you find anything?" "No." he answered blankly. "Actually I called for help. I only need one person…(Let's se if you were right about the mother) send Raven." Everyone eyed Raven and she just looked back. "I'm on my way" she answered. Raven quickly made her way over to the alley on the west. It was very quiet and no one seemed to be there. "Robin." She called out. No answer. She started to feel uneasy like someone was here. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She had been hit with something blunt and hard. Raven fell to the ground and tried to absorb the shock of the pain. Robin seemed to appear out of the shadows with a bat that was half broken. He had hit Raven pretty hard. Slade said from a communicator in Robin's ear "Good Robin. Tell the others to continue with the search. Then take Raven back to the tower and continue with the plan" "Yes" Robin answered blankly. He picked up the communicator and called the others. Cyborg picked up "Robin nothing yet." Robin replied "Keep searching. Raven and I will call you if we find anything." Then he hung up. Raven was still on the floor unconscious. Robin scooped her up in his arms and continued to the tower. Her face was hanging over his arms giving sighs from time to time. He was going to commit a dark deed in the name of Slade.

Robin had taken Raven back to the tower. She was tied up in ropes and had been laid on the couch. Soon she woke up. Her vision was a little cloudy and she tried to struggle free from the rope. Slade had contacted Robin and told him to proceed. Everything was going fine. Raven soon had freed herself from the tight grip of the ropes and massaged her wrist. She was wondering why she was back at the tower. Robin suddenly appeared. Almost out of nowhere."Robin what's going on? I thought we were supposed to be looking for the destabilizer." She asked. Robin responded in an eerie voice "I have very different plans for you tonight." Raven started to feel uneasy. Robin was acting strange. "We should go back to the others." She said trying to break the awkwardness. Raven headed for the door but Robin jumped in front of her exit. "Robin what are you doing? We need to get back." Robin just stared at her with a smirk upon his face. Raven had the feeling she needed to leave. Something was going to happen. Something bad. "But Raven. I already told you we have plans" he said as he grabbed her wrist. Raven retorted "Get your hand of me. What's wrong with you?" Robin by now had grabbed her other wrist and threw her to the ground. Raven struggled to get up trying to fight the pain. Robin wasn't going to let her leave the tower. So out of fear Raven decided to run to her room. She tried to jump over the couch. But before she could Robin jumped on her and pinned her to the couch. Robin was on top of Raven's back trying to hold her down. Raven and Robin were breathing heavily and very fast. Raven struggled and tried to get Robin off. She would have used her spell but the throbbing pain from being hit made it hard to concentrate. Raven managed to roll off the couch onto the floor. Therefore slamming Robin on his back. She managed to get out of his grip and ran to the stairs. Robin had gotten up and tried to pursue her. Raven couldn't look where she was going because she was to busy trying to see if Robin was coming. She new that Robin had to be following close behind. She felt like the victim in a slasher movie. The killer was chasing her down just waiting for her to get trapped in a corner. Raven was still running to her room. There it would be safe. She turned around and there was Robin within grabbing range. He reached out his hand and had grabbed her by the cape. Still running she was choked by the sudden tug and fell. Whereby Robin grabbed her feet and started dragging her down the hallway. She felt weak and helpless but refused to give up. Raven pulled one of her feet out of his hands and kicked Robin in the center of the back. Robin fell to the ground and Raven was free again. She ran to her room with the throbbing pain of her head. Slade reached Robin and said "Don't hurt her too much Robin. Remember she is vital to the plan." Finally Raven had reached her room but before she could slip in Robin kicked her in the stomach. This attack sent her flying into her room.

Finally Raven felt safe in her room. She needed to figure out what was going on. Why did Robin want to hurt her? What were his "plans"? She plopped on her bed and tried to figure out this puzzling situation. But the solitude was interrupted by Robin banging on her door. He was trying to get in. Raven suddenly realized she walked into a corner. She was trapped. The killer had led her to a corner. The passage out of her room was a one way and Robin was blocking it. Robin's banging preceded to get louder and dents started to appear in her door. Raven was terrified. What was Robin going to do? She was trapped with no way out. Then it came to her she could communicate the others. She shakily picked up the communicator and tried to contact the others. Starfire's face had appeared on the screen. Even though that's not who she wanted she was glad to see somebody. "Hello Raven. Have you and Robin located the device?" Starfire asked. "Starfire listen I need…" the communicator screen went blank. Raven's eyes went wide with fear. A bird-a-rang had been thrown at it. In her distress Raven had not realized that Robin knocked down her door. This couldn't be happening. Her life was taking a turn for the worst. Robin was making his way over to her. Raven leaped over to the other side of her bed. Robin followed her and cornered her against her bookcase. Both of Robin's arms were on either side of her. His face was really close to hers. Raven could feel his steamy breath on his face. Thinking fast Raven knocked her elbow into the bookcase. Books came toppling on top of Robin and Raven escaped Robin's grip once more. She tried to run toward the door but Robin grabbed her ankle and she fell down. Raven cringed on the floor. She was in so much pain. Robin dug himself out from the pile of books and walked over to Raven. "Robin please. Stop. I can't take this. What do you want?" Raven cried to him. Robin didn't answer her. He had a book in his hand and threw it at Raven. Still she got up and went to get something to throw at him. Just to slow him down. With no time to spare Raven picked up a glass sphere and tried to throw it at him. Before she could Robin threw a bird-a-rang at her wrist and the sphere dropped. It shattered onto the floor. Raven fell to the floor as she held her wrist which was now bleeding. She tried to crawl away. Raven was too weak to even fight. Her last attempt to get out was a failed attempt so she just gave up. Robin dragged her by the feet, picked her up and dropped her on the bed. He tied her up and left her on the bed and poured the covers over her. By now with the intensity, Robin had become aroused. He was ready to do this. Raven was bound and gagged on the bed her head still throbbing and breathing hard.. She was weak enough to be taken advantage of now. Robin removed Raven's cape. He did the same. Raven's vision was cloudy and she was exhausted and in excruciating pain. Robin had undone the cloth over her mouth and untied her. Now he was ready to do this unthinkable deed. He took off both their clothes. Raven's legs were spread wide apart. Her face had a look of distress and tiredness. Robin grabbed her face and turned her toward him and whispered in Raven's ear "You know you'll like it. No one else would give you the pleasure." he said. Robin just hovered over her on his knees waiting for the signal. "Now you have Raven in position. Finish it." Slade said. So with that Robin started to make love to Raven. Slade's plan was set into place. It was perfect. Raven was going to have the baby and the baby would soon be his. When Robin was done with Raven he used a sharp tool to scratch an "S" onto her stomach. Robin then said to her with a smirk on his face "Come on Raven you know you liked it." He was acting like a seducer. "No. I didn't. Leave me alone." She replied as she rolled onto the floor with the covers. "Good work Robin. She's been set. Now make yourself unseen." Robin had left to call the others. He left Raven on the floor shaking in disbelief. Why? That was all she could ask herself. She had never done anything like this to Robin. She felt violated, dirty, and used. Raven knew Robin didn't love her. He loved Starfire. Soon the throbbing pain circuiting through her body put her to sleep.

Slade was most pleased with himself. But he could not be so sure the plan was successful. Raven had to take a test of to see if she was pregnant. But Slade would worry about that later because he knew soon he would have his child. As for Robin he had no idea that he had raped Raven. He never would. Slade knew Raven would never be able to tell. She would feel too ashamed. Slade said to himself "Phase 1 complete"

So how was that? Was the mother who you expected it to be? Should I continue? Now don't tell me this wasn't long enough. This was 4 pages

Oh and this is my first fanfic ever so constructive criticism. Thank you to:

Chibi Lauryn

BrassBanana

FadingFlame

Goblyn-Queen

Rinagurl 13

knightfire56

jamaicaangel4

sladesprincess77

Alexnandru Van Gordan

For being my first reviewers. PoPdAfAb ;)


	3. Phase1 a success

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter2: Tell Someone

It was early morning. The sun was shining and it was flawless. Raven was still buried under her covers. She had a pounding headache and she wasn't feeling great. She wanted to forget what had happened last night. It didn't happen. But the truth was it did. Sooner or later she was going to have to go down stairs and eat breakfast. And face…Robin. Would he give her strange looks or try to touch her? Her head was still a little sore just as well as her insides. Robin was pretty hard on her. Raven wanted to stay under the covers forever. But she couldn't.

Soon there was someone knocking on her door. She shakily walked over to the door with her covers. She peeked out the door and the light burned her eyes. Raven could only make out the shadow. It was…Robin! Raven just wanted to slam the door closed. He was the one who raped her. She couldn't talk to him. But she had already opened the door so she had to answer. "Hey Raven. Are you gonna come down to breakfast? It's ready and we made you a plate." Robin had said. She couldn't go down there even though she was very hungry. If she said no what would he do. Raven started to run thoughts to her head of what her response should be. Robin just stood there waiting for an answer. She decided to say no but what would Robin do? Raven decided that she would just slam the door after she answered. "No." Raven responded as she slammed the door. Robin just shrugged and went down stairs. Starfire asked "Robin. Will friend Raven join us for our breaking of the fast?" "Nah. I guess she's just not hungry" he responded. "Oh well" said Cyborg and Beast Boy in unison. "More for us!" Then they started to divide the food on Raven's plate between themselves.

Raven's heart was pounding. She'd never felt a response to Robin like that before. I mean it was just Robin. Soon she got dressed but didn't notice the "S" on her stomach. The pain of holding this situation to herself was eating her alive. Speaking of eating after an hour of gathering up her courage she had decided to go downstairs to get food. She walked down the hallway into the kitchen and looked through the fridge. There was nothing to eat but some orange juice. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She cringed and said nervously "Please don't touch me." She said. Luckily it was only Beast Boy. "Sorry." He said with an innocent look on his face "We didn't save your plate." Raven just said through her teeth "Whatever". She decided that since there was nothing to eat she would just go back to her room. But suddenly the alarm rang. Robin yelled "Titans trouble!" Everyone filed out through the door. A bank robbery was in progress. By one man…Slade.

Slade was thinking to himself. This robbery will bring them out. While everyone else was busy he would grab Raven and check her. Slade needed to be sure she was going to have a baby. Slade's robots were programmed to go easy on Raven because she was supposedly holding the child Slade needed. His plan was going well so far. And if Raven was pregnant it would only be 9 months until he had his child.

Raven was flying slower than usual. She wanted to stay far behind Robin. She couldn't believe that she was scared of him. They soon arrived at the scene of the crime where they were greeted by hundreds of Slade-bots. Robin immediately started taking down numerous robots at a time. He felt particularly stronger than any other day today. Starfire had assisted Robin in the battle by throwing a few of her star bolts. Cyborg was firing his sonic cannon knocking off the robots heads while Beast Boy was knocking them over with his stegosaurus tail. Raven was levitating and throwing objects smashing the robots into metal scraps. The team was progressing to destroy the robots. But Slade was waiting in the back round waiting for the opportune moment to grab Raven. He needed to know he Robin did his job. The robots were soon dishing out a heavy fire. "Team Split up! Take them out!" Robin ordered. So everyone had a group of robots follow them. To her surprise Raven was glad to be getting some distance between her and Robin. She had taken her group of robots to the east side of the city to a busy street. She was doing a pretty job of destroying them. Slade had followed her all the way to the city street. All of a sudden all the robots jumped at Raven. She got knocked on the ground and the robots took a hold of her. They dragged her into an abandoned subway station. Where she saw Slade. "Let me go! Let me go!" she demanded. "No Raven. Not until I get some information." He responded as he pulled out a needle. Raven struggled to get out of Slade's firm grip. But her attempts failed. "Now this won't hurt a bit." Slade said as he injected the needle into Raven's arm. Then she was unable to move, she was paralyzed. . Her vision had become blurry and she became unable to move. "There" he said. He had administered the test. After waiting a few minutes the test was done. He looked at it and it read positive. "Congratulations Raven you're a mother. Perfect." "No" Raven pleaded. Slade grabbed her face and told her "Oh yes. The test does not lie." Raven asked" Why do you even care?" "I have my reasons" Slade said as he threw the test to the floor. With that Slade and the robots disappeared down the subway tunnel. Soon the paralysis had worn off and Raven reached for the test. She hoped that Slade was lying. She uneasily eyed the test as it red blue. It was positive. Raven was going to be a mother.

She fell apart and whispered "No. Not Robin's. I can't." She buried her face in her hands and cried. She couldn't be a mother. She didn't know how. Raven decided that no one would find out. She threw the test into the darkness and hurriedly returned to the others. She put up her hood so no one could see her tear stained eyes. She soon bumped into the rest of the team. "Oh. Raven did you succeed in doing away with the robots" Starfire asked with curiosity. "Yes." Raven answered. Robin then asked "Are you okay? You were gone for a while." She didn't want to answer him. She wanted to say no Robin I'm not okay. I was raped last night and I just found out that I'm pregnant. But she just lied through her teeth "Yes. I'm fine." With that cleared up everybody headed to the tower.

MEANWHILE…..

Slade was in his dark lair thinking how pleased he was with himself. Raven was going to have the child. The plan was under control. Nobody had a clue it was him. And Raven being the person she is would never let anyone know of her little "insecurity" Yes it was all good.

BACK AT THE TOWER…..

Raven was huddled in her room in a feeble position. Her knees concealing her stomach. This was terrible. Raven was only a teenager. And she was going to be a mother. How would she survive through 9 months of pregnancy? How would she take care of the baby when it was born? She needed help. But who could she ask? These thoughts raced through Raven's head for hours and soon it was dinner time. Raven was starving from not eating breakfast. So she pulled herself together, went downstairs and sat at the table. Everyone was soon sitting at the table awaiting the feast Cyborg had made. Beast boy walked in and said "I smell meat." As he sat down he continued to sniff the air. Cyborg responded "Well you know a meat consumer such as I could only prepare a lovely entree of meat for my good friend Beast Boy." He dropped a giant plate filled with beef spare ribs, beef, and a steak in front of Beast Boy. "Eat your heart out." He whispered to Beast Boy. Everyone EXCEPT FOR BEAST BOY and Raven started to attack their plates. Raven just eyed the food. She didn't think she could down even though she was hungry. She just rose from the table and passed the plate to Cyborg. Being the pig that he was he just consumed all the food. With concern Robin asked "Raven aren't you going to eat?" Oh just leave me alone she thought. Raven just continued back to her room. This was a mistake because Robin followed her. Raven was acting strange and he wanted to know why. When Raven got back to her room she dropped onto her bed and curled into a ball. Just to be interrupted by knocking on her door. I knew I should have answered him she thought. Now he was following me. On the other side of the door Robin was waiting for an answer. "Raven!" He started to get concerned. Soon after not receiving an answer he just thought he should leave her alone for now. But he would find out what was going on.

Raven was just lying in her bed. Just rubbing her stomach. The question she was asking herself was whether to keep the baby. She couldn't take care of it. Then again, it felt wrong to stop a life before it even started. At the rate of not eating the baby would be gone soon. This situation was too much of a burden to keep to herself. She would have to tell the father, Robin. But Raven was still to shaken to tell him. Giving him the pleasure of knowing that he forced her to have this baby. But why did he rape her if he wanted a baby. He should have asked Starfire. Robin loved Starfire. Starfire would have been at least willing to do it. Well soon she would tell. Then maybe he would back off and pay for what he did to her. Soon Raven's pacing thoughts put her to sleep. She had nightmares of how Robin had raped her. All the pain she had experienced that night. How Robin was on top of her. Pumping her up and down. The screaming and grunting. The squeaking of the bedsprings. Those words he said to her echoed through her head "No one else would give you the pleasure." She didn't want the pleasure. "You know you liked it" No. She didn't like it. How could she enjoy something so cruel and wrong? She had woken up several times in the middle sweating from the nightmares. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to tell Robin…

Raven started heading towards Robin's room. This was the only way she could clear her mind. As she headed to Robin's room she tried to muster up her strength to tell Robin. Would Robin even accept the baby? After all he was the one who created it. Maybe he was just using me to practice for Starfire. With the way he was pushing down on Raven she was sure no girl would like it. When she arrived at Robin's door she started knocking on it. There was no turning back now. Robin's tired face appeared at the door. "Raven. What are you doing here at this time of night?" he asked. Fear was running through Raven's body as she said "I need to tell you something. Important. Robin just yawned and said "You can tell me in the morning." He started to close the door but Raven stuck her hand through the doorway. "Please Robin you have to listen!" she said with urgency in her voice. Robin just replied "Fine." Raven's heart started to beat "I... I just need to…" Robin just stared at her. No. She couldn't tell him. So she lied "I wanted to say I'm sorry for ignoring you." Robin just replied "Well uh thanks. It's fine." Then he closed the door. Raven headed back to her room. Why did she chicken out like that? Why couldn't she tell him?" And of all the things to say she apologized. Robin should be apologizing to her. She just lay down in her bed and started crying. I guess the only question left was who she would tell…

Well how did you like that? Who do you think Raven will tell? Oh and FYI only 1 more chapter until the baby comes. Should I continue? Be sure to check everyday to see if I updated. Thanx to all my reviewers. PoPdAfAb


	4. We'll help you

Disclaimer: I own nothing… sob

To answer springsprite. Chapter 3 happened 1 day after the rape.

Chapter 4: We'll help you

Raven was in her room just waking up. It was cloudy day. Her mind still wasn't cleared. She couldn't tell Robin last night. Now she didn't know who to tell. Who would believe her? But now Raven's stomach was just tugging at her from hunger. It was really early in the morning. She just decided to get something to eat now. If this baby was going to survive it needed to get nutrients. When she scanned the fridge she found leftover meat from dinner, orange juice and fruit. It was a wise choice to take the fruit and a couple extra because she was eating for two. She headed towards her room thinking over she would tell. She had not enough courage to tell Robin. Had to think.

Meanwhile Robin was thinking over last night. Raven didn't come all the way to his room to apologize. She came for something…more important. By he didn't know what it was. Ever since that night they were looking for the destabilizer. Raven acted different and avoided him. For some strange reason. Maybe something had happened to her. But he knew Raven wouldn't be open with him. She wasn't that kind of person. Either way he would figure out what was going on. He just had wait for the right time.

Raven was still thinking of who to tell. She had to get this off her chest. Someone who would understand. As a last resort she decided to tell Beast Boy. Not the most reliable person but he was her last hope. Raven walked out of her room towards Beast Boy's room. Please understand she thought to herself. She checked his room his and he wasn't to there. So she checked the main where she saw him in his gorilla form behind the couch. Her heart was pounding. And for some reason he looked taller. He was also yelling "Come on you can do better" at what seemed to be the floor. Maybe this wasn't the best decision. Beast Boy sharply turned his head and stared at Raven. He quickly turned back to normal and said "Hey Rae what's up?" Raven just stared back at him. Okay. I'm going to do this. Raven started "Beast Boy I need to tell you something. And… you need to be serious." "Sure Raven. What is it?" he answered curiously. "This isn't easy for me to say I just will." Raven continued. Beast Boy started to get nervous. What could Raven possibly be telling him? "I'm… I'm having a… a… I'm having a baby." She choked out. Beast Boy's heart almost stopped. "What? Could you…" he fell to the floor because he was flipped off Cyborg's back. Suddenly Cyborg's face popped up from behind the couch and he screamed "SAY WHAT?" Beast Boy got back on his feet. Raven just looked. She wasn't expecting Cyborg to be there. A wave of relief had just wiped over her. "Raven are you serious?" they cried in unison. Raven just turned her head away. Beast boy was definitely being serious. Raven must have been joking. "Raven tell us." He said with urgency in his voice. She just started to walk away with tears in her eyes. This was a bad idea. "Raven you have to tell us. This isn't a joke." Cyborg yelled at her. Raven just turned around and embraced Cyborg. With this pressure it was hard to stand upright. Tears were now flowing from her eyes. "Yes!" she screamed. Cyborg just looked at Beast Boy with a confused look on his face. They decided to take Raven back to her room to calm her down and get this straightened out.

They were all sitting back in Raven's room. They were overwhelmed with the information they had just received. Raven was having a baby. It just couldn't be true. Cyborg asked "Raven where did this come from? How could you have a baby? How did it happen?" Raven just answered "Does it matter how it happened?" Beast Boy just retorted "Yes. Who did you have the baby with?" Raven didn't feel like answering that question. She just needed help. "Look. I came to you for help. I guess it was a mistake." She answered back. Cyborg replied calming down "We're sorry Rae. I'll just get Robin and Starfire and will fix this." Raven was fear struck. He couldn't tell Robin. Not now. "Wait" she yelled. "Please let this stay between us. I'm begging you Cyborg." She continued with sadness in her eyes. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg telling him not to get them. So Cyborg just sat back down. "Okay Rae. We will." Beast Boy said. He'd never seen Raven as sad as this. He just walked over to her and sat down. Cyborg did the same and said to her "And we promise to help." looking into her eyes. Beast Boy just looked back and smiled. She looked at them both and said "Thank you… friends."

For the next few months Cyborg and Beast Boy were helping Raven with her pregnancy. Making sure she ate food. Helping her get over morning sickness. Just keeping her in good health. Raven was soon in her sixth month of pregnancy. Crime had been pretty slow lately. Starfire and Robin never suspected a thing. Raven had never bothered to tell Cyborg or Beast Boy how she got the baby. They never asked either. One day Raven was just lying in her room when she heard a knock on her door. She just got up and opened the door. There was Cyborg with a giant thing behind him. She just let Cyborg drag it in. Raven just eyed the large object curiously. Cyborg began "Well I know in a short three months the baby will be here. So I made this crib." It was metallic and blue just like Cyborg. He continued. "It has an automated lock with a code. A temperature regulator and hard exterior to keep the baby safe at all times." Raven just looked at him and said "Thanks Cyborg. It's… nice." Raven was just glad that he was helping him. He finished with "And I brought you 5 temp bottles that automatically heat the formula so you don't have to wait." Again Raven just said thank you. Cyborg then went away just to let Raven rest. Raven sat on her bed and just held her stomach. She was now fully confident that she could have this baby and take care of it. Raven just talked to the bulge that was her baby. "Even though I'm just a naïve I'll take care of you. I'll protect you with all my ability. Don't worry." Soon it became night and Raven went to bed. Little known to her that by keeping this baby she was digging herself further into Slade's plan.

MEANWHILE…..

Slade was making his way over to Titan's Tower. He was going to make sure that Raven was taking care of his child. He was still counting the days until that baby would be in his custody. To be his to control. He soon arrived at the door of the tower. Slade soon made his way to Raven's room. He opened the door and quietly walked in. There he saw Raven

sleeping in her bed. On her back and grabbing her pillow to herself. Slade walked over to her and rubbed her stomach. He scanned a device and it read there was still an organism inside. It was healthy and it was a girl. "Good" He said to himself. A girl would be easy to listen to him. Slade whispered to the sleeping Raven "Only three more months Raven and you will lose the only thing that will ever matter to you." Soon Slade left her room. Everything was going according to plan.

Well did you like that chapter? And the baby is coming next chapter. Yay! Thanx to all my reviewers for supporting my first fic. And I specialize in speedy service. I start writing the next chapter right after the last one is done. Sorry to say my next update won't be in about 2 days.PoPdAfAb


	5. Jamea is born

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But I do own the lyrics to **_Ivory skin and Diamond Eyes_** imaginarily sung by Alicia Keys.

Chapter: Jamea is born (Jamea is pronounced Juh-may-uh for those of you who wondered.) Here we go.

Three months of crabbiness weird cravings and unexplained fits of rage soon passed. Raven had stayed hidden of the time. She was able to fight but Beast Boy and Cyborg covered her. And Cyborg made a metal covering to put over her stomach to protect the baby until it was born. The baby was due any day. Raven was now talking on the phone trying to work out the details of her delivery day. You know, who would deliver the baby, where, and when. "So you can make it here as soon as we need you?" she asked. "Sure as soon as you call I'll be on my way." The doctor answered. "Yeah thanks." She said as she hung up the phone. Since that was in place Beast Boy and Cyborg just had to do their part. They had to get Robin and Starfire out of the tower before the baby came. She only hoped they had taken care of that. Raven just sat down on her bed and rubbed her stomach. She was thinking what the baby might look like. Maybe she would look like her. With purple hair and eyes and pale grey skin. Or maybe she would look like Robin. With black, whatever colored eyes and peach toned skin. This kind of scared her a little. What if every time she looked at her baby she would remember that terrible night? Or what if the baby ended up an outcast and would have no place in the world. Raven soon realized she was getting too worried. The baby would turn out fine.

Suddenly Beast Boy came bursting into her room with a crumpled piece of paper. He seemed very excited. He walked over to Raven and started to scream "Raven I found a way to get everyone out of the tower!" She just eyed him. He'd better have a good reason for coming into her room uninvited. Beast Boy just popped the crumpled piece in her face. "Wow I'm amazed. What are you going to do play 500 yard catch?" she said sarcastically. He laughed nervously, uncrumpled the paper and popped it back in her face. "Super Robot battle K23! First 100 customers get a free disc!" Beast Boy told her. Raven asked "Why would anybody but a game freak like Cyborg go with you?" "Raven, Raven, Raven…" he began. "You and I as well as everyone on this team know that me and Cyborg can't be left in a city alone." "True. Very true" Raven responded. Beast Boy sat down on the bed next to her and asked "Are you still nervous? I still can't believe we've kept the secret for this long." "I'm not nervous!" she responded going on the offensive. "Sorry" he said. "Um Rae can I if it's not… I mean the baby" he stuttered. He just started to eye her stomach. All of a sudden Raven moaned and cringed back in pain. Her contractions started up. They kept coming and coming. Like out of no where. The baby was coming early. "Raven are you okay?" Beast Boy asked with fear. Raven just lay down on her bed and started screaming. The baby wasn't going to wait it needed to be delivered now. Beast Boy didn't know what to do. "Hold on Rae I'll get help. He bolted out of the room.

Beast Boy headed over to Cyborg's room and started crazily knocking on his door. Cyborg came out and said "What is it B?" Beast Boy quickly responded "Raven! The baby! She needs to deliver now!" "Say what. But Robin and Starfire are still here. The doctor…not here. NOT READY!" Cyborg screamed. "Okay…Okay we can do this. Uh… Beast Boy! Get those two out of the tower! I'll take care of Raven!" Beast Boy just answered "Got it dude!" With that Beast Boy headed toward the main room while Cyborg headed to Raven's room. By the time Cyborg got to Raven's room her water had broken already. She was just lying on her bed trying not to scream. But she was in so much pain. " Oh man this baby's gotta come now. Shoot." He ran over to her and told her just to calm down. "Cyborg the baby… (pant pant) It has to come out now." Cyborg had no choice. He slipped on a pair of gloves and a face mask. He positioned Raven under the covers and prepared Raven for the procedure. Even though he didn't want to (and had little if no experience) he had to deliver the baby.

Beast Boy ran into Robin and Starfire in the main room. "Hey Beast Boy what's up?" he asked. Starfire interrupted "Robin why ask what is up? We can only see this sky above. Would the answer not always be the same?" She had a confused look on her face. Beast Boy ignored the question and just asked. "Hey Robin do you mind If I borrowed THIS!" Beast Boy pulled Robin's mask off his face and headed out the door. Robin slapped his hand over his eyes and screamed "Starfire after him!" Starfire started to fly after Beast Boy. Robin tried to follow but bumped into the wall. Starfire came back took his hand and leaded him after Beast Boy. They soon caught up to him and he was outside the door. Starfire set Robin down. Robin started to say (facing the wrong way) "Beast Boy give up…" Starfire turned him around the right way. Robin continued "Oh… uh give up the mask. Beast Boy responded with "Dude you gotta catch me first HA HA!" then he bolted out the door. The pair started to pursue the green boy. Finally beast Boy got those two out of the tower. Not worrying about the fact that Robin would kill him.

Cyborg was trying to deliver Raven's baby. She kept screaming which was giving him a headache. Telling her to push and push. "Come on Rae you can do it!" he kept telling her. She was sweating and breathing hard. Raven never thought birthing a baby would be so painful. Suddenly she gave out one last ear shattering scream and she threw her head on the pillow. Cyborg heard crying as he wrapped the baby in a blanket. He handed Raven the bundle. She took the baby from his arms and embraced it. "Congratulations Rae." He said her. Raven couldn't believe her daughter was here. She pulled back the cloth and stared into a pair of diamond eyes stained with tears and a white complexion. And atop the baby's forehead was a crystal blue charka covered by a few flips of white hair. Upon feeling her mother's energy in her presence the baby stopped crying. The tears seemed to make the baby's eyes shine. She was beautiful. Raven didn't expect her daughter to look like this angel. "Hello Jamea." She said to the baby. "So that's what you decided to call her?" Cyborg asked. Raven nodded to him. Jamea just looked at Raven with crossed eyes. She looked like she was confused. Raven wanted to spend more time with Jamea but she was tired. So she handed the baby over to Cyborg. He put the baby in her crib and left her to sleep. He whispered to Jamea "You wanted to be born now and no later. Man you are one stubborn baby." He closed the crib's case and left Raven to sleep.

MEANWHILE…

Robin and Starfire soon caught Beast Boy and retrieved the mask. They were in the middle of the city and had Beast Boy tied to a street light. "What was that all about Beast Boy?" Robin asked fiddling with his mask. Beast Boy just answered "Just wanted to see how you would react if you're mask went missing." He had so much fun he almost forgot about Raven. He turned into a gorilla tore through the ropes and headed back to the tower. "What's his rush? Robin pondered. One day… (He thought to himself) Beast Boy will steal my mask and he will pay… he will pay. Starfire interrupted "Excuse me Robin what was that?" Much to his surprise he wasn't talking to himself but out loud. He just answered "Nothing. Let's head back."

Beast Boy soon made his way over to the tower. He ran up to Raven's room and walked through the door. He was quiet as to not to wake her up. He walked over to the crib and placed his hand on the glass covering. The baby was beautiful. He wanted to hold that baby. Get really close to her. But all he could do was admire her. He didn't even know her name. Beast Boy just wanted to stare at that baby all night but couldn't. He would wait until tomorrow to ask Raven what the baby's name was. Until tomorrow…

_**(Musical Interlude) imagine it was sung by Alicia Keys.**_

_**Ivory skin and diamond eyes,**_

_**She wrote…**_

_**Staring straight into her soul,**_

_**So full of hope…**_

**_Give me strength…_**

_**Give me wisdom.**_

_**So I can take care of you**_

_**So you never go away…**_

_**The Raven will watch you**_

_**And keep you safe…**_

Well how was that chapter? I wrote that soem. (Get it? a song and poem put together) Sorry it took me a while to update I have a computer hog living in my house. But can't keep the readers waiting. Thanx to all my new reviewers and my first ones. PoPdAfAb


	6. Phase 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 6: Phase 2 (featuring the song **_Ivory skin and Diamond eyes_**)

The next morning Raven woke up and walked over to the crib. Jamea was already up and she was just very quiet. She was surprised that Jamea wasn't crying. Any other baby would have been bawling her eyes out. But as Raven could see she was a lucky mother. She opened the crib's glass case and picked up the baby. Raven reached onto her baby shelf to get a bottle of formula and she poured it into the temp bottle. Just remember (not too fast not too slow) she thought to herself. She picked Jamea up and started feeding her the bottle. It wasn't that hard to her surprise. When that was done she dressed her in a blue dress and took her daughter on the roof. It was a bright sunny morning and as they stepped outside Jamea was overwhelmed from the light. The baby closed her eyes and turned away from the sun. "Give it a chance Jamea." Raven said. Raven crossed her legs and sat the baby in her lap upright and just started talking to her. "Jamea you're so beautiful. But the world out there isn't the same as you. People will try to hurt you. Like some people tried to hurt me. But just stay strong and you'll end up like me." She gave Jamea a small but sweet smile. The little girl just looked back with her gleaming eyes. The thoughts were going through her tiny mind. But she realized that this woman holding her was a good person. That she loved her very much. All of a sudden Jamea gurgled from her tiny mouth "mum". She was only alive for one day and she already spoke her first word, what a miracle. Raven spent the rest of the morning with her daughter.

Beast Boy walked over to Raven's room to see if she would let him see the baby. He waited all night just to see her. That baby was just too beautiful. After knocking on the door a few times he realized she wasn't there. Then he wondered maybe she was on the roof. He rushed up there and sure enough there she was. He quietly walked up behind her and said "Raven?" She rose turned around looked Beast Boy in the face. He just gazed at the little baby in front of him. "Uh I just wanted to ask…since no one told me. What did you name her?" she responded "Jamea. I named her Jamea." Jamea. What a great name he thought. He wanted to hold her but he thought he might drop her. So he just nervously said thanks and left. Raven didn't think much of it then went back to her room.

With how dark it was in her room the Jamea wouldn't get used to sunlight any time soon. The little baby looked up at her mother and secured a lock of purple hair. She seemed fascinated by it. Raven gently pulled her hair out of her reach, laid Jamea in her crib, and went downstairs to get breakfast. Jamea scanned the room with her little eyes. It was a very dark room with many things in it. But she was looking for something to play with. Just then she spotted a small set of keys. She just stared and them and concentrated on them. She wanted those keys. Suddenly the keys started to levitate through the air. Slowly but steadily Jamea was bringing the set of keys toward herself. She dropped them several times but just kept concentrating on the keys. She must have been lying there for a long time because Raven came back up to see a pair of keys drop on the floor... She was amazed by the sight. "Jamea! Did you do that?" she said as she picked up the baby. Jamea just smiled at her. Raven never expected the baby to grow so fast. Life was going to be good from now on she thought to herself as she handed Jamea the keys. Weeks had gone by and Jamea was growing faster than a normal baby. The little baby passed the crawling stage and was walking in just 2 weeks. Raven soon found that her daughter had a different way of showing her emotions.

It all started one day when Cyborg and Beast Boy were in Raven's room with her and the baby. It was a stormy night and they were playing with Jamea. The strongest part of the storm was just above the tower. The lightning was flashing outside the window. Jamea was walking around in circles back and forth to Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven was sitting on her bed reading a book. Jamea toddled her way over to her grabbing her foot. Then all of a sudden there was a boom of thunder and the lights went out. When the lights came back on Jamea was gone. "Where is Jamea she was here just a second ago?" Everyone started to get worried. Raven looked at her foot and it felt like it still had some extra weight on it. Then Jamea appeared with her face dug into Raven's foot, where she was originally. Raven just stared at Jamea in awe. Her baby had the power to camouflage herself. She just picked up the baby and cradled her. It seemed the thunder had scared Jamea and when she was scared she would camouflage herself. Like a defense. Jamea just clinged herself to her mother. Raven saw soon she would have to help Jamea. Her diamond eyed Jamea. Raven remembered that night. She just stared into Jamea's crystal blue charka as she gently rocked her. She laid Jamea in her crib and let her sleep. But soon Raven's world would come crashing down on top of her. Disaster would strike that night.

That night Slade led his hoard of robots toward Titans Tower. Tonight he was going to take that baby and claim her as his. The plan would be complete. He landed on the roof and left the robots to do their job. He was going to give Robin a rude awakening. Remind him of the events that happened that night so long ago. Slade entered the tower and looked for Robin. Meanwhile Robin was twisting and turning in his bed. He couldn't get to sleep. He was just preoccupied with other thoughts. Then he heard a noise come from the main room. He shot up in his bed and rushed downstairs. He scanned the room and saw nothing. But there was someone there. Robin walked around the room and was suddenly kicked from behind. "Hello Robin." said an eerie voice. "Slade. Show yourself." he responded. "As you wish Robin." Slade appeared from the shadows. "I have something to tell you Robin." "I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Robin spat back at him. "Then I guess I'll just have to make you listen." Slade responded as he ran to the roof. Robin quickly followed behind the madman. They soon found themselves on the roof.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin asked in a low voice. Slade responded with "Nothing Robin. I just want to talk to you. Tell me. Do you remember anything about the night of the destabilizer?" Robin didn't see where he was getting at but still answered. "I don't remember anything but my team said there was nothing. It was a set-up." Slade continued "And tell me Robin has Raven been acting strange? Especially around you?" Robin answered "What does it matter to you if she was acting strange?" "I think I'll ask the questions Robin. Now Robin do you think you would have any idea why she was acting strange?" He asked Robin. "No. But why would it matter to you so much?" "Because Robin I know what happened that night. That would cause you to not remember anything. That would make Raven act so strangely." Robin retorted "You don't know anything. Because if you did you would know you could never control anything." "Oh but that's where you're wrong Robin. I took control of you that night." "That's a lie. A dirty lie!" Robin said as he took a leap toward Slade. Slade just grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. "That's your problem Robin. You think you know everything. If you did you would know that you're the reason for Raven's distress. Because you know what you did to her that night." Robin bounced back up and said "I didn't do anything to her!" Then he took another leap at him. Slade he just slipped to side and Robin fell off the edge of the tower. He hung on by the edge. Slade looked down at him struggling and said "Oh but you did Robin. You raped her. You raped Raven." Robin couldn't believe what Slade said to him. How could he accuse him of something like that? He would never do that to Raven. "You're lying! I would never do that!" Robin yelled to him. Slade responded "Oh really Robin. Why don't you ask Raven? I think she'll have a different opinion about that." Slade left Robin there and started to walk away. Then he stopped and said "And by the way. Thank You. You helped me accomplish my greatest plan yet. Now I'm going to retrieve my prize. And the only reason I picked Raven was because I not dare give you the pleasure." What was he talking about was what Robin thought. What prize then he realized it and ran to Raven's room.

Meanwhile the robots filed into Raven's room. They surrounded her bed with their lasers in case she woke up. They had hacked into the cribs security system and saw the baby. They were about to pick up Jamea when one of the robots dropped there lasers on Raven's bed. Raven woke up groggily and saw the laser. She picked it up and then realized who it belonged to then looked up. She saw thousands of lasers pointed at her. She turned her attention over to the crib. It was open and robots were standing all around it. Raven became extremely nervous. She knew that if she moved they would shoot her and she wouldn't be able to get the baby. So she just froze there was nothing else she could do. Then Slade walked into her room. "Slade!" Raven whispered to herself. "Hello Raven. I do hope you've been taking care of my baby." "What are you doing here? What do you want with Jamea? Leave her alone!" she yelled as she motioned to rise. Slade stopped her and said "That wouldn't be a very smart move. Now would it Raven?" She then sat back down. Slade walked over to the crib and picked up Jamea. "Leave my baby ALONE!" Raven screamed. Slade walked over to the bed and looked Raven in the eye. "You don't understand Raven. This is not YOUR baby. It's mine. You were just a pawn in my plan. I MADE Robin rape YOU that night so that I could get this baby. But you should consider it a favor. You know no one would ever love you enough to give you that pleasure. And this baby is the payment. Now you can be alone like you deserve" Tears started to strain from Raven's eyes as Slade left with her baby. Everything that had happened to her was just a plan. She was a pawn to get Robin's baby.

Robin suddenly crashed through Raven's door. The window was open and the wind was blowing in. He saw Raven on her bed frozen in the same position she was after Slade talked to her. Tears were dripping down her face. Robin walked over to her and said "Raven I'm sorry. For everything I've done." Raven just said "I was used. And he took her." Robin tried to touch her but she moved back and said "Don't touch me." She got off her bed, put on her cape and ran out of the room to get help. Robin felt. He made Raven have a baby just to get it taken away. Meanwhile Raven woke Cyborg and Beast Boy and told them Jamea was kidnapped.

**_(Musical Interlude) sung by Alicia Keys (imaginarily)_**

_**Ivory skin and diamond eyes,**_

**_She wrote…_**

_**Staring straight into her soul,**_

_**So full of hope…**_

_**Give me strength…**_

_**Give me courage…**_

_**So I can get you back…**_

_**The Raven will watch you,**_

_**And keep you safe…**_

MEANWHILE…

Slade was sitting in his dark lair. Finally he had his future apprentice. He pulled back the sheet from Jamea's face and looked at her. Jamea opened her eyes and stared back at him. Yes. She would be a fine apprentice. Slade placed Jamea in a containment case he had prepared for her. Best of all Robin would be scarred for life.

How was that chapter people? Robin finally found out about Slade's plan. What will the titans do? See in the next chapter. Thanx to all my reviewers who have kept me going

PoPdAfAb


	7. What's going on here?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 6: What's going on here?

The news of Jamea being kidnapped was a tragedy. It was a mystery to others who never knew her. Like Starfire. She never knew what a beautiful baby she was. For others it was a state of depression. Especially for Raven. She was depressed and hurt. What Slade had said to her cut her deep. She was a pawn in Slade's plan. He just wanted a baby from Robin. He said she deserved to be alone. That no one would ever love her. And she believed him. What else what she be used for. Now everyone had to sit down and talk. To get things get straightened out.

First Robin and Raven were talking with each other. They needed to get some things explained and some questions answered. They were both sitting in the main room. Raven was looking outside the window. It was raining outside. Appropriate for her mood. Robin was sitting on the couch just staring at her. He felt terrible that he did that to her. And it was all Slade's fault. He thought since he started this whole thing. He started "Raven I'm really sorry for what I did." It may have sounded weak but what else could he say? "I don't want your apology. I just want my baby back." She responded. It was evident that Raven didn't really care but he had to keep going. "Raven why didn't you tell me before? I would have helped. This could have been prevented." "I didn't want to tell you. You know you wouldn't have believed it. No one could have prevented it. And now… I don't even care about any of that." She responded. They were silent for a while. Then Raven popped a question. "Robin I need to know. What is Slade going to do with Jamea? What is he going to do!" She started pounding on the window with her fist. Her eyes started to water. What other way could she express her distress. The only thing she ever cared about and it was gone. "I don't know what Slade's going to do. If I did Raven I swear I would tell you. But I don't." Robin had no better answer for her. He wished he knew more so he could ease her pain. But he didn't. Raven walked over to him grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight in the face. "You have to know Robin. I know you do. Somewhere deep in your mind you know what he's planning." She had a look of deep hope in her eyes. She wanted the golden answer to her question. But he didn't have the answer. "I'm sorry Raven." He said with a sad look on his face.

"That's a lie Robin. You know what he's doing! What he's going to use Jamea for! But you're not going to tell. Because you never got out of Slade's grip. You're still working for him! I know it!" she screamed. Now Robin was getting angry. How could Raven say that! Robin retorted "I'm not working for him! I would never go back to him. I got out a long time ago and you know that Raven! I know your baby is missing and you're angry but don't take it out on me!" He understood now that her anger was talking. He just needed to let her cool off so he decided to listen to her. "You're lying to yourself Robin! Just blocking out what you don't want to hear! Like you always do!" she continued. Robin couldn't help but respond to her comment. "That's not true Raven. I don't lie to myself or block things out. I always…" He stopped in mid-sentence when he realized he was wrong. He does lie to himself and block out things others say to him. "Exactly Robin. You expect someone to listen to you when you're the victim. But you're NOT the only victim here." Robin started to calm down. "Okay Raven. I admit. I do block out things I don't want to hear. But know I'm listening" Raven just responded with "Robin I need Jamea back. She's the only person that would ever love me back. My baby would always love me." Raven went back to the window and continued. "When I looked into her eyes I would feel I could be a better person. My whole view on the world changed. Her diamond eyes would stare at me giving me strength. If I ever lost her I didn't know what I would do. Now I realize… I didn't deserve her." Robin walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "A baby made you feel that way?" Robin asked with deep interest in his voice. "Yes Robin. Jamea made me feel that way. Now I lost it." She answered. "Don't say that Raven. You did deserve her. Her spirit came from inside of you. You felt you could be a better person. Jamea was just there to bring it out of you." Raven just looked at Robin who now had a small smile on his face. "I promise we'll find Jamea. We'll do everything we can." By now she had calmed down and put on a straight face. "Thank you…Robin." Robin and Raven were glad that everything was okay between them. Robin was especially glad because soon he would be able to see his daughter with the diamond eyes.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were hanging out on the roof. Starfire was very worried. She didn't know what was going on. What did Robin need to tell her that was so important? Soon she was standing in the main room with Robin. "Tell me Robin what is it you wish to tell me? And who is this Jamea everyone has been talking of?" Starfire asked quickly. Robin was trying to find the "right" way to say this. He was also trying to find the "smart" way to say this. "Um Star…" he began "Jamea is Raven's baby." Starfire looked at him in disbelief. "When did Raven have this baby? Who is the mate?" Robin was being flooded with questions he wasn't quite ready to answer. But he had to. "Well Jamea is… my… baby too." There he said it. Now he was just waiting for the response. Starfire looked very confused as she usually did. She still didn't understand. "Robin when did this happen?" she asked with sadness in her eyes. She walked up behind him trying to push him to give her the answer. "Star it's really hard to explain. I just found out I had a kid. Now she's been kidnapped by Slade." Starfire didn't want to believe this. Robin had a baby with Raven. But didn't he know that she loved him. Starfire had planned to be his mate. These thoughts bought tears to her eyes. "Robin did you know that…" Robin interrupted her and said "I know you do Star. I never planned for any of this to happen. But I need you to understand." Robin was hoping that Starfire was trying to see his point. But she didn't want to understand. "Robin I…" She suddenly burst into tears. She laid her head on Robin's shoulder. Robin really didn't want to hurt her. "Star I need you to help me and Raven. We need to get our baby back." He pulled her head up and looked at her eyes. "Okay I need to tell you the truth. I forced Raven to have that baby as a plan for Slade. I only found out now. She's just my friend." Then she gained the strength to tell Robin "I am sorry. But I cannot help." Robin was disappointed because he expected a better response from her. He thought that she would be ready to help. "Please you have to help. We need you." He pleaded. Starfire walked away from him "But Robin you have had a child. I know that you could never share the same love. If the baby has come from Raven then you must love her." She said. Robin could see Starfire had one view on this whole situation. She thought that if you had a baby with someone you had to love them. But there were many situations where that wasn't the case. "You have to listen. That baby wasn't supposed to be born. It just happened. Jamea was a plan set up by Slade. It was like… a second prize for not being able to have me as his apprentice." Starfire was trying to comprehend this information so it made sense. "Are you saying that you did not plan to have this Jamea? So you do not care about your offspring?" she said. Robin was trying to find an answer. "I can't just abandon the baby Star… it's mine. And I love her. But I love you too." He couldn't believe that just slipped from his lips. Starfire came back toward him and hugged him. "I understand Robin. I shall help." Robin was just glad Starfire understood. "Thanks… it means a lot." Now everything was okay between them. When Cy and BB found out they were a little shocked but soon calmed down. Now the only thing left to do was rescue Jamea.

MEANWHILE…

Jamea was sitting in her containment case looking around the dark room. She was scanning her eyes on the dark area she was in. It scared her a little. She was sitting just below what seemed to be a source of light. She needed to find out where she was and what was going on. Jamea stood herself up and looked into the source of light. What she saw was a bunch of clockworks spinning and turning. She looked all around the room hoping to see her mother. That purple haired woman that she woke up to every morning. The one that cradled and took care of her. Jamea looked and looked but didn't see her. She laid her hand on the glass trying to find a way out. Maybe she could look for her. But there was no way out. But Jamea would see to that. Her eyes gleamed and the glass was covered in a black aura. The glass slowly lifted but fell back down. The baby tried and tried again. Jamea started to get frustrated. She started to make an angry face as she glared at the glass. She stared at it harder and harder then the glass started cracking. The glass was encased in a black aura and exploded into pieces on the floor. Jamea climbed over the edge of the case and plopped on the floor. She looked around and started walking. As she proceeded she walked into the dark hallway. She slowly crawled into the darkness where at the end she was greeted by a light. At the end of the hallway she saw a big chair. There was someone sitting in it. Maybe it was the person Jamea was looking for. She ran to the chair and looked up at the person. "Mum" she screamed. Instead of her mom she looked into the cold stare of Slade. She tried to scurry away but Slade scooped her up. Jamea could sense his negative energy and got scared. So she went into camouflage. Slade was indeed amazed at the baby's ability. It was more than he expected. Jamea laid her eyes on the screens on the wall in front of them. There she was, the purpled haired woman she was looking for. She tried to struggle out of Slade's grip, but being just a baby she was too weak. She came out of her camouflage and started crying. Slade knew the reason why the baby was crying. "Yes Jamea I know your pain. But that phase of your life is over now. You'll soon forget about Raven." He turned Jamea's face to his. "Because I'm your caretaker now. Soon you'll grow into it. But now we need to get ready for your procedure."

Slade rose from his seat and carried the baby into another room. Jamea was still bawling her eyes out. She wanted her mother but she was being taken further away. Slade laid her down on a table. He walked over to counter and started searching for something. Jamea stopped crying to see what he was doing. Her eyes were wet and her cheeks were warm. She saw the man walking over to her with a needle. Then he pricked the needle in Jamea's arm and she passed out. "There. Now we're ready to begin." Slade said. He picked up some tools and a small chip. He turned the baby over on her stomach and laid her on a pillow. He started to attach the chip to her neck. This chip would help her get accustomed to Slade. It would wipe her mind of any memories Slade didn't want her to remember. It would make Jamea listen to him. The chip would grow to become a part of her and her life. When the procedure was done Slade picked up the baby and carried her to the containment case. He saw the glass shattered on the floor. "It seems I doubted your abilities." He laid the baby in the case and stared at her. Slade lifted up Jamea's hair and saw the crystal blue charka. "Soon your powers will be mine. Then no one will be able to stop me."

So how was that chapter? What's going to happen? Thanx to all my reviewers. I promise my updates will be faster. I have a whole weekend to work. PoPdAfAb


	8. Lost in reflections

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… (sob)

Chapter 8: Lost in reflection

Ever since everyone had their little chats with Robin everybody was a little awkward. They hoped that something like this wouldn't happen again. And for the last few weeks they had been searching for clues as to where Jamea might be. Slade left behind no clues to his hideout. The Titans were at a complete loss. Raven started to get worried that they would never find her. But she still had hope and stayed up long hours. Searching her room and the crib for anything that would help.

One night while searching her room Robin walked in. It was really late at night and she had been at it for hours. Looking through everything she possessed. "Raven you should go to bed its late. You've searched your room at least three times." He said. "I can't Robin. I have to find Jamea and I know there's a clue somewhere in here. Slade may decide to do something!" she said as she probed through the crib. Robin knew Raven was stubborn and that at a time like this she wouldn't listen to reason. "You need sleep. It's going to take some time to look for Jamea." She obviously wasn't listening to him while she was searching the room. So he decided that he would just help instead of fighting it. "Raven is there any way that you could track Jamea? A ritual, a word, a spell of some sort? Something that only you could do?" he asked. She traced and traced her mind until suddenly it came. "Yes I think there is a spell. A spell in one of my books. I've got to look for it!" she responded as scanned through books on her shelf. She threw books on her bed and said "Robin you need to search through those books! Find the spell!" Robin walked over to her bed and picked one up. The book was heavy and had to weigh at least three pounds. Pages and pages of spells and incantations. But he didn't know what he was looking for so he asked "Um… what exactly am I looking for?" Raven was still throwing books frantically. "I can't think of it right now. But it will come to me when I see it. If you see anything that stands out to you just tell me." She said to him. Well okay (he thought) but how would he know something that stood out. I mean lots of things in this book stood out to him. But he just started to look. Raven soon joined him on the bed and started looking through books. She was going very fast. Robin just stared at her. He never saw her so determined before. This baby meant a lot to her.

After hours of searching Raven finally stumbled upon something. "Robin I think I found it!" she said with relief in her voice. Robin looked over at her book and read the title. "Respirtuo?" he said curiously. "Yes this will help us find Jamea." She said as she stood up and sat cross legged on the floor. Robin got up and joined her. "With this spell I'll be able to find a trace of energy Jamea may be releasing." "That's great!" Robin said. "I just need a strand of Jamea's hair." She said as she walked over to the crib and started to look for a strand. Robin decided to help her so he ran over and started looking too. "I found one!" Robin said as he held the strand up to Raven's face. Raven took the strand and sat back on the floor. Robin just stared at her as she prepared for the spell. She placed the strand of hair in front of her. She chanted three words. Chartos…Encipros…Malistos. Robin stared at the strand of his daughter's hair as it rose. It started to glow as a light started to surround Raven. She was starting to feel Jamea's presence as she tried to trace her.

MEANWHILE…

Jamea was sitting in Slade's cold arms. She was gazing at the screens in front of them. The baby had not seen her mother in weeks. She was miserable for she new this man was not her father and her mother was nowhere near. The chip caused her pain as it dug into her neck. It was reconfiguring her central nervous system to make it so that Slade would be able to control powers. He would be able to activate, disable, and use Jamea's powers as he pleased. Her hands were secured with double cuffs so she wouldn't irritate the chip. Jamea had no way out of this horrible place. "My young apprentice…you will soon come to accept me as your father." He began. Jamea picked up her head and looked at him as he looked back at her. "And soon you will destroy the Teen Titans for me. Then this city will be all ours." He said as he finished. The baby stared at him and started crying. She flailed her arms and struggled to try and get away. Jamea just needed to get away from this nightmare. Crying was the only way she could express her pain and misery. Slade just tightened his grip on her. "Doing all of this Jamea is just making the situation worse for you then it has to be." He said to the crying baby. Slade picked up Jamea, uncuffed her hands and laid her in her case.

Jamea had eventually calmed down and stopped crying. She was glad that man was gone now. She wished she was laying in her soft crib with her mother looking over her. It was the only moment she felt safe. Then all of a sudden Jamea felt a presence somewhere. She didn't know where it was coming from. She picked up her head and looked around. But there was nothing there. Then the baby saw a vision of Raven in her head. "Mum" Jamea said quietly. She felt her mother trying to trace her. Jamea gave off a weak signal to respond to Raven's. The baby just hoped that soon she would be rescued.

BACK AT THE TOWER…

Raven came out of her trance. "Raven did you find her!" "Yes I found her! We have to follow that trail before it disappears!" she responded. "Did you get any specific location!" Robin asked. Raven just responded with "I saw a carnival and funhouse mirrors! She was underground somewhere!" Both of them headed out of the room to get the others. Finally they were going to get Jamea back. And Slade would get an unwelcome surprise.

Soon everyone was heading toward the carnival. Raven was just hoping that she was right. When they arrived there everything looked abandoned and dark. "Looks like this place hasn't been open in years." said Beast Boy. Everyone eyed around looking for the funhouse mirrors. "I believe I have found the house of fun mirrors." Starfire screamed to the others. Cyborg tested his scanner over the area. "My scanners show there's some electrical currents running under here." Cyborg told them. Robin then added "We should look for a weak spot in the ground. Make it easier to dig." Then they all heard a creaking sound from underneath them. Then a cracking sound. The ground started to drop from beneath their feet. All of a sudden they plummeted through the ground into a tunnel. Rocks fell on top of them and they were covered with dirt. "Is everyone okay?" Robin asked. "Yeah we're all fine" Beast Boy answered. "We need to figure out which way to go before Jamea's trail wears off." Raven reminded them. They all looked around but no one saw a way to go anywhere. "Well I guess we have no way to go." said Beast Boy as he leaned against a wall. Suddenly he fell through it. As the dirt fell it revealed a tunnel. "That's convenient." commented Cyborg. They rushed through the tunnel. It was obviously made by someone who tried to hide it. They didn't do a very good job. "Starfire, can we get some light." Robin asked. "Certainly Robin." Starfire said as she illuminated the cave. They proceeded into the darkness of the cave. Unaware that Slade was onto them.

MEANWHILE…

Slade was watching the Titans on the screen going through the tunnel. "How did they find the tunnel!" he yelled as he pounded his fist on his chair. How could they find the hideout he thought to himself. How could they trace them here? Well if the Titans were going to put up a fight then so would Slade. He went to retrieve Jamea out of her case. As he looked over her he said "You had something to do with this. My, my child you are so full of surprises." Jamea just looked at him with her diamond eyes. That man she hated came back to get her. She tried to crawl away but Slade picked her up and chained her hands. The baby had gotten very little sleep and was tired. The chip in her neck was irritating her and she was hungry. She was being taken down a long hallway down a case of stairs. Going deeper underground. Jamea was blinded by the light as she gazed into a room. She saw mirrors with the reflection of her and the dark man that held her. Jamea was overwhelmed and confused by the reflections she saw. Were there other babies like her being treated this way? The baby turned her face away from the mirrors trying to go into camouflage. But the baby was too weak. "No matter how you try to get away from it Jamea…this is how your life is." Then Jamea started to struggle and tried to get away from this man that made her feel so miserable. Slade walked her into what seemed to be a maze lined with mirrors. Their reflections just stared back at them. Slade laid Jamea down in the middle of the floor of the maze. "The Titans will never find you Jamea. Either you accept life with me or you accept a lost life. Just looking back at your sorry self." He said to her. Slade took a neck brace from his wrist and placed it on Jamea's neck. It wasn't tight enough to choke her it fit just right. It connected with the chip in her back. The brace would emit a surge of electricity if the timer reached zero. So If the Titans did find her they would have no choice but to give her up to him. Jamea just sat in the middle of the maze floor as Slade left her. To be alone and find her way through this maze. To keep her hidden from her parents.

BACK IN THE TUNNEL…

The Titans were walking through the tunnel. It seemed to go on forever. They didn't feel like they were getting any closer to finding Jamea. Raven started to get worried. They'd been searching all night into the morning and found nothing. "Dude how long is this tunnel?" Beast Boy said tiredly. Everyone just looked at him with an annoyed face. "Sorry I asked." They started to notice that Raven started to move faster than them. "Slow down Rae. What's with the sudden change in gear?" Cyborg asked. "We're wasting tome. We need to move faster if we want to find her!" she responded. Robin quickly grabbed her arm to slow her down. "You need to calm down Raven. We'll find Jamea just take it easy." He said as she tried to free herself from his grip. "Let me go! I need to look ahead!" she screamed. "Raven stop calm down!" Robin yelled. "No! I'm going to find Jamea and no one is going stand in my way! And you're going to SLOW!" she said as she used her magic to push the team away from her. She ran into the darkness of the tunnel by herself. Robin chased after her screaming "Stop! Wait!" Raven continued running ignoring Robin's call. She came to a set of stairs and ran up them as fast s she could. Then she stumbled upon a dark room. There were screens flashing and cogs turning. This was Slade's lair. Soon Robin caught up to her and froze as he looked into the room. Then the others caught up and looked too. Everyone entered the room looking for clues. Looking for anything. Then Slade face appeared on the screens. The Titans ran over to the giant screen to listen. "Titans you have impressed me. You've managed to find my hideout. Amazing." Slade began. "Where is Jamea? Give her back to me!" Raven screamed at him with anger in her voice. Slade eyed her and responded with "Tisk tisk Raven. You shouldn't be throwing your temper. I'll tell you where your daughter is. I just hope you will be able to find her before I do." Then Robin started to get annoyed. "Stop playing your games! Just tell us where she is!" he yelled at the dark man. "We're going to play a game. I have a maze and somewhere wandering in it is Jamea. And you must find her. Whoever finds her first claims her as theirs." "Fine just lead us to the maze and we'll find her in no time!" Robin replied. "Slow down Robin. You never let me finish. Placed on Jamea's neck is a collar. If you can't find and remove the chip in less than an hour it will send a shock through her body. Killing her." He answered. Everyone just stared wide eyed at him. "Hurry, hurry Titans. For time is running out." He finished as a timer appeared on the screen. Then a door shining with light opened showing their starting point. Everyone filed into the room and saw the beginning of the maze. "We'll split up and search for her! We have to hurry!" Robin told everyone. Beast Boy asked "But if Jamea is scared she'll be in camouflage. We won't be able to find her." "I'll be able to see her with my eye even if she's in camouflage." Cyborg answered. "I'll be able to sniff her out with my nose." answered Beast Boy as he turned into a dog. "I'll be able to sense her if she's nearby." Raven answered. Then they supposed Robin could go with Cyborg and Starfire would go with Beast Boy. With that everyone headed into the maze. They were very confused as they all stared into the mirrors. They would just have to try their best.

MEANWHILE…

Slade was walking through the maze. He wasn't worried at all. He had studied this maze and knew when turns would come up. It was only a matter of time before he found Jamea. Wandering somewhere in this maze. Soon all of this would be over then he would have his apprentice.

ALSO MEANWHILE…

Jamea was wandering in the maze with her hands cuffed together and the gaudy collar secured around her neck. She was hopelessly lost. Looking into mirror after mirror. She had no idea where she was. Although she sensed her mother nearby she couldn't overcome the way the mirrors kept leading her into a corner. The light was hurting her eyes and there was very little hope for her. Soon Jamea fell on the floor and fell asleep. Somebody would find her soon.

_**Ivory skin and diamond eyes…**_

Finally I'm done with the chapter. I ran into a little writers block on the way. I write these stories of the top of my head. No plan no anything. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you REVIEWERS.


	9. Not so fast Creton!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… that is sad isn't it?

Chapter 9: Not so fast Creton!

The Titans were hurriedly rushing through the maze trying to beat their one hour time limit. Jamea needed to be found soon or her life would surely end. Thoughts were racing through each one of the parents heads.

Raven was the one who was most worried. She wouldn't be going through all this drama if Robin never raped her in the first place. But then she would have never had Jamea. Her beautiful little baby that had so much to give. So innocent and pure. Now a madman was out to turn her over to his side. To use her to be his legacy and carry on dark deeds in his name. But Raven, as a mother had to protect her. And Robin. How could she deal with him being the father? He wasn't the one she chose to be the one to spend her life with. Then again it wasn't his fault. But to get back on topic, how was she supposed to her way through this maze? What if Jamea wasn't found in time? What if Slade found her first? But soon Raven realized all these thoughts were just slowing her down. She was looking into her own reflections. Running down endless hallways. Bumping into walls. She could sense Jamea nearby but these mirrors kept confusing her. Keeping her away from her child. But Raven couldn't give up.

Robin was the second most worried one. He wouldn't be going through all this guilt if he could have fought Slade's control. No one could ever control Robin. But how could he be so weak? To give in to his demands without putting up his strongest fight. He had created something that was more precious than anything he could ever imagine. A child. Jamea was lost in this maze somewhere and he had to find her. This time Slade had gone way too far. Making him betray one of his friends just so he could have an apprentice. And after all this he would have to be a parent. Robin knew nothing about raising a baby. After this would he even have a daughter to raise? Thinking about that Robin decided to pick up his pace. After all the time was ticking.

MEANWILE…

Slade was easily navigating through the maze. He really felt quite pleased. He knew Jamea was close by. He stared at the timer he had on his wrist. "10:22 Titans. This game is almost over. You still haven't found Jamea yet. And I will soon have my prize." Slade said to himself. He was thinking a lot of things. This was his greatest plan yet. And it had gone smoothly from the start. Now he was going to complete it today. Robin was probably fitted with so much anger, frustration, and guilt. This made this whole venture all the more exciting.

MEANWHILE ALSO…

Jamea woke up a few minutes later from when she fell asleep. She raised her head and looked around her. Whereby she stared into thousands of mirror reflections. The light stung her eyes, her neck and wrists were sore, and she was tired. Navigating through this maze was a nightmare for Jamea. She couldn't do this alone. And she had to get out before the dark man came back for her. Jamea shakily rose from her sitting position and stood up. She could still sense her mother somewhere nearby. But she couldn't find her. How had Jamea's life turned into this disaster? If this what life was you could imagine Jamea didn't want to live it anymore. It was completely hopeless. The baby walked up to a mirror where she felt Raven's energy the strongest. She pressed herself hard against the mirror. If only she could get to her. Jamea was concentrating hard on the signal. She pressed harder and harder. Then all of a sudden she fell through the mirror and fell to the ground. The baby picked herself up and looked around. Without knowing it she passed through the mirror. When she looked at her surroundings she stared straight up at…Slade from across the mirrored hallway. "Hello Jamea. I guess I have found you." He said. Jamea gave out a loud cry that was echoed throughout the maze. Everyone heard the cry and tried to run to the source.

Just at that moment Raven turned a corner and saw Jamea. She was so glad to see her baby again. She started to walk over to Jamea when she set her eyes on Slade. "Freeze Raven. I found her first." He said. Raven glared at him and responded with "I don't care. I'm going to get Jamea back from you!" She started to make her way over to Jamea. "If you know what's good for Jamea you'll stop right there." Slade said as he pulled a button from his hand. He laid his hand on it with a sinister look in his eye. Raven eyed the button with great fear. What was he going to do? "When I press this button that timer will automatically run to zero. Then it's the end of Jamea's world. I do hope you wouldn't be thinking of doing something foolish." Slade finished. Jamea looked over at Raven. Those eyes that once looked so happy were drowned in tears of misery. How was she going to get Jamea away from Slade? "If you hurt her I'll finish you!" she said with anger in her voice. Slade just kept his finger on that button. Obviously he wasn't feeling threatened.

Then Robin ran in on them. He saw Jamea on the floor with her neck brace as it read 05:32. He couldn't believe it. This was his daughter. A little all white pure as snow baby girl. How could something so beautiful come out of a situation this bad? This thought reminded him of the situation at hand. He then laid his eyes upon the situation that was going on around him. Slade turned to him and said "Robin. So glad that you could join us." Robin just gave him a cold glare and said "Give us Jamea Slade!" Slade answered with "What makes you so sure that you'll be better for her? Tell me." Everyone eyed Jamea as Robin yelled "Just look at her! She's miserable! You don't know how to treat anybody because all you care about is yourself! You've even stooped as low as to torture a baby like this!" Slade stared back at Robin. He did know how to put his words. But he still answered "This is not the face of misery. Jamea just doesn't understand her situation. Besides Robin, she wants to stay with me." "No she doesn't." Robin said deeply with edge in his voice. "Oh really? Then we'll just see about that. Rise Jamea and go to where you belong." Slade said.

Jamea's eyes froze as she picked herself off the ground. Her mouth was agape and she seemed to stare at nothing. Everyone stared at the brainwashed baby. Raven and Robin hoped Jamea would start walking toward them. "Jamea you have to come with us. We care about you." Raven told the baby. "Please Jamea. You don't belong with Slade." Robin added in. Jamea turned toward them and started to walk toward them. A sigh of relief swept over them as the baby toddled. Slade looked at this and quietly said to himself "You won't escape from me Jamea. You are MINE." He slowly pressed a second button that sent a signal into the chip on Jamea's back. A wave of pain went into Jamea's nervous system. The baby stooped herself and she turned around. Forcibly, Jamea started to walk toward Slade. Raven and Robin eyes went wide with shock as they saw the baby head toward their enemy. She struggled with each step but was slowly making her way. "Yes Jamea. Come to your owner. Come to your master. For you belong to me." Slade told the baby. Raven yelled "Stop it! You're controlling her! Stop!" Slade smiled inside as Jamea walked toward him. "You're just saying that Raven. Because you know deep inside that Jamea would rather be with anyone else but you." Slade answered back. No. Raven wasn't going to let him get to her. But was it really true. That not even Jamea cared about Raven?

Jamea had made her way over to Slade and stood in front of him. Her head was up staring at Slade with her blank eyes as she put up her arms. Slade scooped her up into his arms. Her neck brace was now on 30 seconds and counting. Her parents were staring at Jamea sitting in Slade's arms. "Well it looks like your time is almost up." Slade said as he pointed at the timer. Robin yelled "Take the brace off!" "Fine. But you must agree first to my offer…" Slade started. They just stared at him as to say "were listening". "You will let me have Jamea as my apprentice in exchange for Jamea's life." He finished. The timer was now on 20 seconds and counting. Raven and Robin turned away to talk with each other. Raven started "We can't let Slade have Jamea! We have to get her!" Robin responded with "No. We have to give Jamea up no matter how much we don't want to." Raven retorted back with "We can't! I won't let you!" Tears started to fill her eyes. "Raven your baby's life is on the line! You have to do it! We only have 10 seconds!" He yelled at her. Raven sharply turned her head away. She didn't want to let Slade have Jamea. But what choice did she have. She closed her eyes as she started to quietly cry to herself. "Fine." She whispered. Robin knew Raven didn't want to do it. But it was the only way to save Jamea's life. Slade said "Well. What is your answer "You can have her. She's yours." Robin answered with a heavy heart. "Perfect." Slade said as he removed the brace from Jamea's neck. Jamea was saved from one fate but so easily drafted into another.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you. Jamea will make a fine apprentice." Slade said as he walked away. The baby lay in his arms asleep from exhaustion and fatigue. Slade had finally got what he wanted. Robin turned his attention over to Raven. She must have been deeply hurt by the fact her baby was no longer in her reach. He laid a hand on her shoulder and said "Raven I know it hurt but it's the only way you could have saved her. The best we can do is deal with it." Raven just faced the wall of mirrors. She had lost. Slade had won. Everything she had gone through. And all she got out of it was grief and misery. There was nothing she could do now. With these thoughts running through her head something snapped. No! She thought. Slade wasn't going to count her out. "No! NO! I WON"T LET HIM HAVE JAMEA!" Raven screamed as she ran in the direction Slade went. Robin watched her go through the hallway. "Wait!" he screamed as he ran after her. When the others caught up all they saw was a flash of Robin's cape. "Dude, where did they go?" Beast boy asked. "They must have already found Slade come on!" Cyborg yelled as they pursued Robin. Starfire stayed behind for a second. Why was she chasing after this Jamea? It was hard for her to cope with the thought of Robin not having this fuss over her. But she couldn't fail him. "Come on Star!" Cyborg said from the hallway. "Coming." She responded as she flew toward her friends. Now the mission was to find Jamea and retrieve her. The Titans weren't going down without a fight.

Phew. That took a while to write. I had some writers block. Thank you my supportive reviewers. I never thought my story would get this far. Oh and tell me if I should consider making a sequel. If I think enough people think so I'll but a spoiler in the last chapter and get started right after this story is done.. O.K. Thanx PoPdAfAb


	10. Climax

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Chapter 10: Climax

Raven was still racing around through the maze looking for Slade. He couldn't have gone far because he only left a few moments ago. As she was running she was thinking to herself. How could I just give Jamea to Slade like that? I could have gotten that brace off. I could have prevented this whole thing if I just aborted the baby. But then Jamea would have never helped me discover her inner heart. But one thing is for sure. I'm not going to give up.

Robin was close behind her. Just following the wave of her cape. How could I let Raven down like that? I should have gotten that baby back when I had the chance. If I wasn't busy thinking about myself I would have found Jamea sooner. I'll make Slade pay for everything he's done. Soon he caught up with Raven and grabbed her by her cape. She lunged back and fell on the floor. She looked up into the masked face of her counterpart Robin. "What are you DOING!" she screamed as she leapt back to her feet. Robin looked at her in shock and responded "What do you think I'm doing! I'm helping you!" The others then caught up with the pair. "You guys are going faster than a super computer" Cyborg said as he tried to catch his breath. "Yeah and it would help if you let us in on things so we could help. We are a TEAM you know." Beast Boy added in. Everyone looked at him. "THANKS BEAST BOY. I never knew we were a team. I'll remember that the next time I'm trying to save my daughter's life!" Robin answered sarcastically. Beast Boy just looked away and faced a mirror. "I believe we must formulate a plan to rescue the Jamea from Slade." Starfire said trying to deviate from the current subject. No one knew what to do. This was hereby the most difficult situation the Titans have ever come across. The pressure was intense like never before. "Well we aren't going to figure anything out standing here!" Raven shouted as she eyed everyone. Robin was starting to get annoyed by her pushy attitude. "Listen Raven. I know you're worried but you're not going to get Jamea back by going on an emotional outburst. Were trying to help but YOU have to cooperate!" he shouted at her. The two glared at each other. Their hands clenched into fists and teeth gritted. The team looked at the two Titans just on the verge of fighting. Both were angry as ever ready to grab each others throats and go at it.

Robin and Raven started to leap at each other. But Starfire restrained Robin as Cyborg restrained Raven. "Please we must stop this fighting!" Starfire screamed as she looked at the two. Cyborg added "Yeah guys! We aren't going to get anywhere if we keep this up!" Robin and Raven were still staring at each other with anger in their eyes. "If you guys kill each other how are we ever going to find Jamea?" Beast Boy said jokingly trying to lift the mood. "We vowed as the Titans we would never be beaten. That no villain would ever win. Slade has been no different. But if Slade has turned us against each other then…perhaps…he has already won." Starfire finished as she gave a small frown. The whole team looked into the mirrors on the walls. They stared into faces of anger, hurt, and frustration. Realizing that Slade WAS winning. This was part of his plan. To pit them against each other so they might disband. Starfire and Cyborg came from between Robin and Raven. They looked at each other and walked forward. "Fine" they said in unison as they turned and folded their hands. They weren't exactly okay with each other but cooled of enough to work together. "Now that that's settled let's get moving!" Beast Boy said as they proceeded through the maze.

The titans scrambled and ran through the maze. This time as a group. If they ran into trouble it would be easier to fight. "Aughhhhh dude, we aren't getting ANYWHERE. I like looking at myself but this is enough." Beast Boy said as he looked away from the mirror. "We need to move faster." Raven said. Robin turned around and gave her glare and said "Raven please don't even start with this again." Raven responded going on the defensive "I'm not starting anything." Oh no. Those two were starting it again. "Let's not go back to this." Cyborg said as he raised his hands. "I suggest to keep from becoming re-lost we mark we a…TRAIL of some sort!" Starfire said trying to help. Beast Boy added "Yeah we could smash the mirrors to show where we've been. And it's a great way to relieve anger!" He walked up to a mirror and punched. The mirror shards fell to the floor. Beast Boy put on a smile that hid pain of his hand. Robin turned and said "BEAST BOY..." Beast Boy just covered his face preparing to hear a scream. "…you actually came up with a partly good idea. Titans smash and dash!" With that he pulled out his bo-staff and started to smash mirrors as did everybody. Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy "I thought corny catch-phrases were your department." Beast Boy answered "Totally did you hear him… HEY!"

After a couple of minutes of smashing mirrors the Titans finally found the end of the maze. THANK GOODNESS! They busted out through a door on the roof and emerged outside. The fresh air was a sign of relief. But as they walked forward they found Slade and Jamea. "Hello Titans. I didn't think you were going to get up here so fast." He said. "Hand over Jamea Slade!" Robin yelled. Slade turned around and faced him. "No. Maybe you weren't clear on our deal. Jamea belongs to me now." He said. "Jamea belongs to us. And if you don't give her back…" Raven trailed off. "What…what are you going to do? You can't do anything. Because I will always be one step AHEAD!" Slade responded as he back flipped off the roof to the other roof with Jamea in his arms.

As soon as Slade left thousands of his robots surrounded them. They couldn't let Slade escape that easily. Cyborg prepared his sonic cannon as he said "You guys go after Slade, me, Starfire and BB will take care of things here." Raven and Robin nodded and headed over to the other rooftop to pursue Slade. They gazed upon the traffic and such on the busy street below them. They had better rescue Jamea fast before Slade got any bright ideas. The robots followed them as well. The jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they reached a harbor. Robin stared straight at Slade and screamed "Stop playing your sick little game. It's not amusing." Slade responded with "My wish is not to amuse you Robin. But to hold something against you so terrible that you would never admit you've done it." "You forced Robin to do that. That's just something we both have to live with. But you could never hold anything against him." Raven interrupted. "It seems you two will be a problem. I guess I'll just have to take care of you." Slade said to the pair. At that moment a horde of robots ambushed Raven and pushed her into the water. "RAVEN!" he screamed. At the same time Robin backed into the wall of a warehouse building. Slade handed Jamea over to a robot to be kept safe until Robin and Raven were taken care of. The battle for Jamea had begun. Everything was on the line.

Raven was being dragged down by the robots. Slowly she was seeping into darker water. She used her powers to blow the robots off of her and tried o swim to the service. She was almost to the surface when a robot grabbed her ankle and pulled her back down. The robot pulled out a laser and tried to shoot her. But at the last second she dodged. Everything was slower underwater. Raven pried one of the lasers out of the robots hands. Then she spun around and shot the laser then headed back up to the surface. She emerged with a gasp. Then she went after Robin. She flew into the hole in the warehouse wall. When she saw Robin he was staring straight at Slade. He ran over to her and asked if she was okay. "You to really seem suited for each other." Slade said. Robin spat back "Shut up!" He jumped up and followed Slade to a case of stairs. Raven followed after them. Robin was following close behind him. Then suddenly he turned around and gave Robin a sharp uppercut to his jaw. He fell back onto the stairs. "Robin!" Raven screamed as she saw him drop down. She tried to help him up but he just told her to go. So she listened to him and ran up the stairs. She saw his metal exterior and kept on his tail. "Raven I'm so surprised that you care this much about a baby. You've never cared about much of anything." He said to her as they ran up the stairs. "I'm not going to be the victim of your ridicule. I care about Jamea enough to keep her away from you!" she retorted. "I see you have failed there, as you have in so many places in life." He responded. Raven knew she had not failed yet. She was going to get Jamea back and she didn't care who she went through. Raven took a lunge at Slade's neck. But he anticipated her move and grabbed her arm. He flung her into the wall and kept running. This time Robin caught up with her. "We have to catch him." She said out of breath. "I know but we have to hurry!" he responded as she helped her up and began to run again. When they reached the roof they froze as they saw Jamea.

Slade had Jamea in his clutches. "Don't take one step further…" he said. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Raven screamed as she ran over to him. She was tired of his sick little game. Raven wasn't going to take it anymore. This was it. Raven pushed herself over the edge taking Slade and Jamea with her. "JAMEA, RAVEN!" Robin screamed as he ran to look over the edge. In mid air Raven grabbed Jamea and held her close. Slade was just below them reaching out his hand. He grabbed Raven's cape and pulled her down back into the water. They were engulfed by the water. Slade was slowly sinking in the water. But so were they. Raven was still holding Jamea as she was sinking also. Jamea looked up at her with a fear struck face. They weren't going to survive. But at least Raven would go into happiness with her baby. Jamea looked back at Raven and touched the emblem that held her cape together. There was energy generating in it. Jamea closed her eyes and she started to glow. Raven was wondering what Jamea was doing. The baby glowed brighter and brighter. Then suddenly a ball of black energy flew out of Jamea. It engulfed the entire city. Waving over the streets and sidewalks. Then everything went into darkness. Raven went unconscious as everything went blank and she drifted slowly into the water. WHAT NOW?

Cliffhanger! What happened to Jamea, Raven, the titans, and the city? Oh and let me ask you… SEQUEL! Until next time. PoPdAfAb


	11. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Chapter 11: Goodbye

The city was covered in darkness. Everyone was baffled by this. As Raven and Jamea floated in the water Jamea was still shining. The baby was deeply concentrating her energy on something. Raven was still unconscious. Then all of a sudden they passed through a warp in time. A semi-dimension that Jamea was creating herself. Then Raven and Jamea disappeared into the portal. They passed through a dimension where time was moving very slowly. The were still in the water but they weren't moving. Jamea motioned for Raven to wake up. Raven stirred her head and looked around. She still had Jamea in her arms. Then she realized she wasn't drowning anymore. She moved her hand around and the water moved to form an air pocket. She realized that Jamea had made a dimension of stagnant space. (An area where things have little or no motion) Therefore Raven had more time to get out of the water. So she started to move upward. As she emerged from the water she passed back into the regular world. Time was moving at regular pace. Then the veil of darkness started to disappear. It was now flowing back to Jamea from which it came. The energy was moving so fast that Jamea was pushed out of Raven's arms. She fell onto the floor and passed out. "Jamea!" she screamed as she ran over to the baby. She picked her up and carried her back to Robin. He watched from the roof of the building. He rushed down to the bottom of the building and ran over toward them. He looked at Jamea and asked "Is she okay!" She turned around and said "I don't know. We need to get her to a hospital." So they got the others and rushed to the hospital.

The titans were all sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. The clock was ticking, the only sound in the room. They were all nervous and waiting. Just hoping that Jamea would be okay. Raven was staring at the clock. Could time move any slower for an anxious mother? Robin was string at the same clock. He never though he would be in this position. In a hospital to see if his child was okay. But then the doctor came out into the waiting room. "Well is Jamea okay?" everyone asked. The doctor was flooded with questions and he simply answered "Yes Jamea is fine. But the police came wishing to talk with the parents." Raven and Robin stepped up and followed the doctor to the police officer. "Uh you wanted to talk us?" Robin started. The officer turned around and answered "Yes. Let me get straight. I understand that you have a child. And she has tremendous. That kind of power can't go loose in the city this densely populated. So by order of the city you must give Jamea to us." The pair looked at the cop wide eyed. "You want to take Jamea to jail!" Raven asked in shock. "Not jail. A keep safe facility. There are plenty of guards and it's completely safe. We assure you your baby will be taken care of." The officer responded. They both went into a huddle. "Robin we can't give Jamea up to them. They won't know HOW to treat her." Raven said. "I know but the city is ordering us. We have no choice." He responded. They both nodded their heads and finalized their decision. "We'll give her to you. But can we have some time with Jamea?" Raven asked. "Well it's best we get her there quickly. You can have a few last seconds." He responded. It wasn't much time but it was something.

Later Jamea was sitting in Raven's arms. The baby looked up at Raven with a tired look her in the eye. "I have to give you up Jamea. But I'll never forget you. I love you. And I hope you never forget me." Raven said as she removed the emblem that held her cape together. She handed it to Jamea. She grabbed it in her small hands and looked at it. Looking at the red emblem with the raven on it. Robin came over and looked at Jamea. He removed his button with the golden "R" on it and gave it to Jamea also. "Never forget us." He said. Jamea looked at them with her diamond eyes. She but the two emblems on top of each other. Jamea used her energy to fuse the two together. A ball of energy formed and she gazed at the finished product. It was a red emblem with a raven with it's body in the shape of an "R". It was truly amazing as it gleamed in the light. The parents couldn't say anything. Everyone else said their goodbyes. The officer soon took Jamea and went to the facility. Now everyone had to go back to a life without Jamea.

_**Ivory skin and diamond eyes…**_

There ya go the end of my story. I know it was short. But don't stop reading yet. Here comes the spoiler!

_**Spoiler Spoiler Spoiler Spoiler Spolier Spolier Spolier Spoiler Spoiler Spoiler **_

This is a spoiler to the sequel of my story. I don't know the title yet. But look for PoPdAfAb somewhere soon. Or check on my profile.

The Titans were bursting into action heading to a crime in progress. Robin was going to hop on his motorcycle. He grabbed the handle bars and revved up the engine. As he did he heard a beeping sound. "What is that?" he asked himself. He was suddenly pushed off his motorcycle as if by nothing. When he fell on the floor the motorcycle jumped into the air and exploded. Robin looked at the bike with wide eyes. "Whoa! What was THAT!" he said as he walked over to the massacred motorcycle. He then tripped over something. As he stood back up he saw nothing to trip over. "What the…" he murmured. He reached his hand down and felt something. He was starting to get a little scared. Then all of a sudden a girl appeared before him. She turned around and looked at him. Robin saw the girl had a black face and hair with clear eyes. She was hunched over holding a piece of the motorcycle as she looked at Robin. "Who are you and what are you doing here!" Robin yelled. The girl stood up and revealed that she was a teenager like Robin. Her hair was long and she was wearing a metal suit. Robin looked at her with an angry look on his face. "My name is Ivory and I came to tell you something." The girl responded.

Now I'm done. I want to thank everyone person who reviewed to my first ever fanfiction.

PoPdAfAb

Alexandru Van Gordan

sladesprincess77

jamaicaangel4

knightfire

Rinagurl14

Goblyn-Queen

FadingFlame

BrassBanana

Chibi Lauryn

ThereBeNoBeast

Darkest-of-the-Dark

K.C. Raven

Insect

AAA

The Arbiter

Titanfan

Caiden McBrein

Terra Logan

Springsprite

Krista

Night Raven of Cincinatie

Little Red Ravenhood

LuisJM

Bug2buggie

Rjecktd89

WhiteChocolateWyvern

Star-Elie

Darkvampirewitch

karen

And any other people! THANK YOU and GOODNIGHT!


End file.
